<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] A Siren, A Princess by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060824">[Podfic] A Siren, A Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic'>semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Food Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Napping, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Singing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "A Siren, A Princess" by achluophobia</p><p>Author's original summary:</p><p>Who needs bluestone when you can gaze upon the beauty of the Tierra Siren herself?</p><p>Or, Stargazy realizes she can ask something far easier than statue collecting to satiate her boredom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stargazey Pie/Surströmming (Food Fantasy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pioneer Podfic</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] A Siren, A Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/achluophobia/gifts">achluophobia</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530551">A Siren, A Princess</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/achluophobia/pseuds/achluophobia">achluophobia</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="podfic"><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="cover"><p><br/>
<br/>
</p></div><div class="content"><h3>Details</h3><ul>
<li>
<b>Length:</b> 0:11:18</li>
<li>
<b>File Size:</b> 9 MB</li>
</ul><h3>Streaming &amp; Hosting</h3><audio></audio><p><br/>
</p>
<ul>
<li>MP3 on Google Drive <a href="https://drive.google.com/open?id=12bNYRDUPQmoOyDufdMiF3vzR7smqQO3t">here</a>
</li>
<li>M4B on Google Drive <a href="https://drive.google.com/open?id=1466C2r5K5RUrSnVMNRlM4J588JFYuD6A">here</a>
</li>
</ul><h3>Credits</h3><ul>
<li>
<b>Text:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530551"><em>A Siren, A Princess</em></a>
</li>
<li>
<b>Author:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/achluophobia/pseuds/achluophobia">achluophobia</a> </li>
<li>
<b>Reader:</b> semperfiona</li>
<li>
<b>Cover artist:</b> semperfiona</li>
</ul></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>